Philip Warden
Philip Archibald Warden, born 17th of june in 3830, dead 6th January 3907, Fort William, is a liberal politician in the Holy Luthori Empire, and the son to the famous politician and art dealer Johanna Warden. Early life Warden was brought up by his parents in Fort William, his father a brain surgeon and his mother a politician and art dealer. He went to private schools in Adlerberg, Utagia. The family is typical academical middle class, and he was the only child who went to better schools. His two younger sisters went to local schools. In Adlerberg he studied law and graduated in 3855. He started to work as a business lawyer in Fort William and engaged in his mothers party, the Liberal Alliance. He had been quite active in the Youth Party since he was 16. Member of Parliament In the 3859 election he was elected as a Member of Parliament and he soon became very famous. Even if the party lost 30 mandates he was able to make it into parliament and he soon positioned himself in the party's left faction. After the election partyleader Denise Silverhielm announced her that she resigned immidiately, and the more right-wing oriented Carl Klingspor was elected very quickly. During the following two years in an unstable right-wing coalition cabinet Warden tried to create quite a few pragmatic parliamentary compromises with other parties, however he was soon silenced by the party's High Bureau. For two years he was the Parliamentary Group Leader for Liberal Alliance. Minister After the 3861 election the centre-right coalition were back in cabinet and Warden was asked to become Minister of Trade and Industry. He was able to restore some free market reforms during his first period. During the whole 3860's he engaged into free trade and free market issues but met some resistance with the Trade Unions which had been legalized in 3860. The internal pressure, which from the beginning had been very easy on Klingspor heatened up in the late 3860's. The social liberal faction had getting bigger and more organized. When Klingspor realized that classical right-wing liberal politics was impossible to conduct he engaged Warden to formulate a more social liberal oriented agenda. Warden's reforms was widely censored and in the end, just a few changes were made by Klingspor and the High Bureau. Warden and the late partyleader Silverhielm soon fueled the internal opposition against the right liberal High Bureau and Klingspor knew that he had to deliver good results in the upcoming election of 3870. Partyleader After the bad election in 3870, which came early depending on dissatisfaction inside the cabinet, consisting of social democrats, liberals and libertarians. After the election partyleader Klingspor resigned very quickly and Warden was choosed by the Annual Session. Running against him was Parliamentary Group Leader Winston Parlour. Warden won with the numbers 190 against 109. The members wanted a change and Warden was able to promise them that rather than the more right-wing-oriented Winston Parlour, who remained in the High Bureau, together with Warden and former partyleader Silverhielm, who was an important factor in the party reforms. In the 3874 election he led his party ta a minor victory when the Liberal Alliance gained six mandates in the Imperial Diet. The Cabinet question stranded on numerous occasions and it took another year and another election for the Parliament to agree on a centre-right cabinet, where the Liberal Alliance represented the centre. Warden was there appointed Minister of Finance. Party uprising After the total collapse in the 3878 election, where the LA lost 22 mandates and was reduced to the Parliament's second smallest party the party organisation couped the Annual session held two weeks after the election. 145 against 44 party members meant that Warden's lame and unplanned election race had destroyed the party's opportunity to gain mandates when several other parties had dissolved. The Session wanted a partyleader election to come in 3879. The Partyleader election of Liberal Alliance 3879 became somewhat a close run for every candidate. But Warden was able to hold the fort, winning the election with good marginals. However the following election in 3880 meant a disaster for the Liberal Alliance when they crushed down to a minimal 7,2% and this time, Warden was set for the chop. His social liberal experiment had failed during his 10 years in office. The more libertarian candidate Annica Canning was elected partyleader, but Warden remained in the cabinet. He tried, apart from his predecessor, to have a warm and diplomatic relation to his successor. In 3881, just a year after the last cabinet formation, he was replaced in cabinet.